


no need to feel like a stranger

by WattStalf



Series: my synthetic valentine [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Second Person, Vaginal Fingering, thats so weird to tag am i the only one who feels uncomfortable rn, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While listening to the radio with Nick, some familiar music comes on and he invites you to dance. Though you're reluctant, you comply, and things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no need to feel like a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like writing Nick x Reader smut is a new passion of mine, who woulda guessed it. This was a prompt I received on tumblr.  
> 

You didn't know exactly how you had ended up dancing together, but that was how things had played out. You and Nick had been resting up together, preparing to go back out, when you had decided to turn on the radio. It had just been background noise while you sat and talked about things, but then one of Magnolia's songs had come on.

You had smiled at him and pointed that out, and he had nodded before offering you his hand. You hadn't understood what he meant by the gesture, but you took his hand anyway and he had stood up, pulling you with him. Suddenly, it became very clear what he was asking of you.

“Oh, no, I couldn't,” you'd said, dropping his hand.

“And why not?” he'd asked.

“Because it's been ages,” you'd replied, “and I was never very good at dancing to begin with.”

“So what?” He gave you a good natured smile. “I've not really done much dancing myself lately, but with music this lovely and a night to match, I'm willing to give it a try. But it doesn't make much sense without a partner.”

“I really don't remember how to-”

“How 'bout we remember together?” When he offered you his hand a second time, you accepted it again and allowed him to pull you in a little closer, stepping back and forth in time with the music. You tried to match your steps with his, and soon you had the hang of it. The two of you kept it simple, but you had to admit that it was fun and that you were enjoying yourself.

When the song came to an end, you were both surprised to hear another of Magnolia's come on. Of course, you had to dance to that one as well, letting her rich voice fill the silence. And while you danced with Nick, you let yourself wonder, as you had been doing a lot lately, what exactly was going on between the two of you.

It was growing impossible to ignore that there was definitely _something_ there, but what it was, you couldn't say. Perhaps it was just a closeness that could only come from spending so much time traveling together or an intimate friendship forged in all that you had shared, but both of those neglected the certain something else you felt and the vibe you got that he was feeling the same thing.

It was most likely attraction, which might have felt strange to you if you hadn't spent enough time together that you had grown more than used to his unusual appearance. It wasn't hard to believe that you could grow attracted to him but to face that would mean questioning just how deep those feelings ran, and that could be dangerous, given the current nature of your friendship.

But when he had you close like this, in such an intimate position, it grew hard to deny that yes, you  _were_ attracted to him; more than that, you wanted him and this was only tempting you to act on that. You tried to remind yourself that you were just dancing, that it was perfectly innocent, but that didn't stop a heat from growing between your legs.

You looked up at him, seeing that his eyes were intently trained on you, and you blushed as if he could read whatever dirty things were on your mind. But there was something about the look on his face when he caught you blushing that made you think he might not mind what you were thinking and that only made you blush even harder. Still, Nick only guided you in the steps as Magnolia crooned in the background, an unbelievable third song coming on. You tried to lose yourself in the music, but it was much easier to lose yourself in him and you didn't even care if it was a bad idea anymore.

_No need to feel like a stranger_

_Cos we're all a little strange in here_

You weren't sure if you started leaning up or Nick started leaning down first, but suddenly your lips were on his and you had your arms around his neck and he had a hand tangled in your hair. You moaned softly against his lips and pressed your body against his, your arousal now far beyond the point of control.

It became very apparent, when you were kissing him, that there had been no point in trying to avoid your attraction to him and that the feeling seemed to be mutual. From the way he was kissing you, there was no way he didn't want this just as much as you did. There was an incessant throbbing between your legs now and you would have done anything to reduce that pressure.

He could have lasted at this kiss indefinitely, but he seemed to know your limits and slowly pulled away just when you had been ready to come up for air. He smiled at you, almost reassuringly, and you pressed up against him again. You could no longer afford caution or patience; you felt that if you did not have him right then and there, you would explode.

He gently pushed you to the floor, getting you into a seated position and sitting behind you. His hand trailed across your thigh and your legs spread almost reflexively. You let out a sharp breath as you felt his hand wander and you jerked your hips, so desperate for contact that you couldn't control yourself. He hesitated for a moment and you wondered if he was as nervous as you were, able to forget it in a moment of passion but now left without a clue where to go from there.

But then you felt him lightly sway behind you, pulling you with him and you both fell back in time with the music. With that to guide him, he brought his hand up to reach beneath your pants and you writhed, struggling to stay in time when he was touching you in such a way. The song ended and another came on, this one not one of hers- there must have been a lot of requests or a mini-marathon, or something like that going on- but that did not break the mood that had been set.

The first finger he worked into you caused you to hiss. It had been a long time for you and you weren't use to the feeling, that that still did not change how wonderful it was. You had not realized quite how bad you needed this, but now you were surprised that you had managed to hold out for so long when he had been right beside you for most of that time.

Of course, you were falling hard for him. That much would be obvious even without the lust always running in the background. After how he had been there for you and how you had been there for him, there was no other outcome. You didn't know if he too had that as his only possible outcome, but you hoped that he was on his way to returning your feelings.

But you were so overwhelmed by the simple sensation of his finger slipping inside of you that those thoughts faded away. You whimpered, leaning your head onto his chest and tilting it back to look up at him. You didn't know why you were so damn attracted to him; perhaps it was just knowing that it was him you were looking at that did it for you, perhaps it was a bias.

You gently started to rock your hips against his touch and he looked down to meet your gaze. “You like that?” he asked. “Am I...doing alright?” Considering how he normally was, comfortable and easygoing with just about anyone, it was odd but endearing to see him getting so shy. It was also nice to know that this was just as new and strange to him as it was to you, just as the dancing had been.

“That's great,” you said breathlessly. “It feels great, you're doing so great, I...” Your words were already failing you, and he had barely begun. You thought it would be pathetic if you came so easily, but there was nothing you could do to stop what was building. It wasn't as if you had much resistance built up anymore.

Your neck was starting to hurt but you couldn't bring yourself to break the eye contact now. His eyes had always mesmerized you and now they only fueled your passion as he hesitantly slid another finger inside of you and you let out a loud moan. You were fighting so hard against your impending orgasm, struggling to make this last a little bit longer. It had barely begun and you didn't want it to already be over.

But that wasn't up to you, and your pleasure only grew as he fell into a steady rhythm, his fingers now matching the music as well. You were glad now that you had agreed to dance with him and hoped that you could dance again soon and that it would lead to this again, and you wished that there were not important things to be done and places to go and issues to worry about so that you could both lose yourselves in music and passion a little more often.

You were so close now that it hurt, that you throbbed and closed your eyes and grit your teeth because you wanted to come so much and feel the pressure and tension dissolve, but it also felt so good and you had wanted it for so long that you never wanted this moment to end, even if it meant forever waiting for that release. You were not even able to moan, reduced to hisses and whimpers.

You opened your eyes again to catch Nick's gaze, to try and read his expression and see what how he was feeling about all of this, and that was your downfall. The look on his face was one of sheer bliss, as if he were the one getting off right now instead of you, as if it wasn't him touching you while you did nothing for him, and the fact that he was enjoying this so much and the fact that you were looking at him and not anyone else, was just too much for you to fight.

No longer able to hold on, you allowed yourself to succumb to the pulsing tremors that wracked your body, the tension reaching its peak as you clenched your fists and moaned and cried out his name and slammed your hips up and felt an ecstasy you had not known in a very long time. It was so indescribably good that it either lasted much longer than you recalled, or the pleasure alone triggered a second orgasm.

Either way, it was quite some time before you came down, panting and grinning as you stared up at Nick. He leaned down to give you a gentle kiss, but already you could feel your desire being stirred up again. It would not be long before you wanted more from him, and you hoped that you could remain in that moment and forget the rest of the world for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret fact: I always feel awkward writing sexual stuff because I'm writing it based on my own experiences and how I feel and stuff and it's like “okay but what if I'm weird and this isn't how it is for everyone?” Anyway, yeah, awkward.


End file.
